Jayro (Reggie)
Summary Jayro being far different than his Dreamland counterpart, he is more physically stronger in a sense rather than strategies. As far as backstory goes Jayro was in a castle with his royal family. Jayro never actually liked his lifestyle and left, as he wanted to become stronger on his own as Jayro encounters the sword Solacis. Jayro used it to help his friends Flame, Toon, and even Turbo, he is a natural born warrior who seeks a challenge anytime... his father stopped him in his tracks as he was challenged to a sword fight. Jayro accepted and soon prevailed having his father surprised of his strength he has let him go on his journey too soon being the person he is now. Background Name: Jayro, Esclosa Relatives: Father, and deceased mother Birthplace: Unknown Typing: Fire Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-B | 6-B Name: Jayro Gender: Male Age: 19 to in his 20s Origin: World Of Hedgehogs Classification: Lord, Hedgehog, Warrior, Hero Powers and Abilities: 'Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation, Magic, Power Nullification, Transformation, Aura, Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Small Town Level '(Has been able to fight against a suppressed Drone Leader, and get some hits on him) | '''City Level '(Jayro pushed the Drone Leader a bit further when he powered up, and put up much more of a match slightly) | '''Country Level (Fought evenly with the Drone Leader, and was getting the upper hand when he transformed and soon defeated him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with the suppressed Drone Leader, and one of the fastest out of the WoH group) | Massively Hypersonic+ (His speed has gone up a little, being able to go a bit faster than he usually would) | Relativistic (Has fought evenly with the Drone Leader, and got the upper hand while overwhelming him, has also been fast enough to slash the Drone Leader into pieces before he can even regenerate) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Class TJ '''| '''Class PJ | Class PJ | Class ZJ Durability: Small Town Level (Capable of tanking hits from the likes of his rival Speed and Flame) | City Level '''(Survived the Drone Leader's onslaught of attacks only to be half dead) | '''Mountain Level,' Island Level '''with Magic (Tanked hits from a full powered Drone Leader, and his magic can protect him from a blood lusted Flash), Possibly '''Country Level' Stamina: High Range: Dozen Of Meters Standard Equipment: Solacis, Ancient Flames Intelligence: Above Average Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hono Ken Pound!: He punches the opponent resulting in them being incapacitated as he does a flurry of attacks with fire and finally punching the opponent with a devastating blow. Moeru Tamashii: He surrounds himself in a veil of fire, and the veil of fire fades away with Jayro having a fiery aura around him, as this upgrades his power by +5 Flaming Burn!: He grabs the opponent and grabbing them by the neck, as he finally bursts flames onto their neck. Rounding Pound: He does a cartwheel kick that sends the opponent up. Hi no Jimen: He swipes his hands with fire, as a fireball skids on the ground with little damage but has a good chance of burning the opponent. Flaming Hi No Aeriu: He swipes his hand with fire, which this time flys in the air at high speeds with low damage but fast and a chance of burning the opponent. Power Flames: He punches the opponent causing them to burn. Stay Down: This move upgrades his overall stat by +1 Incineration: Jayro creates a small fireball on his fingertip and proceeds to fire it at the opponent. If it hits the opponent, the enemy will slowly burn painfully and in addition he charges up his fist engulfed in flames as he rushes at the enemy. Once he punches the opponent an explosion which can destroy an entire city occurs. Weaknesses: Cocky and Overconfident, doesn't train Key: Base | Powered Up | Super Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Characters